lost scenes between two profilers
by boothandboneslove
Summary: Just what the name implies. SPOILERS FOR SEASON TWO EPISODE PROFILER-PROFILED


Spencer Reid sat at his desk staring at Hotch a look of complete disbelief on his face. Just two seaconds ago Hotch told the team Derek Morgan had been arrested. " What for ?" Spencer heard J.J. ask disbelief in her voice. " They think he murdered children " Hotch replied, and Spencer's heart sank.  
On the way to chicago Reid sat staring out the window of the jet. ' Derek wouldnt do that, Derek would never even hurt a child let alone kill one' Spencer thought. He hated the idea of somebody accusing Derek of murder. Spencer knew his lover and best friend wouldnt do it.  
That day was a day full of surprizes for spencer. Finding out Derek had been arrested, then finding that Derek had meantioned him to his family, finding out Derek had a juvenile criminal reacord., But the worst surprize of all was finding out Derek had been sexually abused as a kid. And that it had been at the hands of somebody he was suppossed to be able to trust. Spencer pulled up to the youth center just as Carl Buford was comeing out. Spencer looked at him and felt the anger build inside him. "Derek" Spencer said softly walking in the back room just as the arresting officer was walking out. "Spencer I'm taking a wild guess you know" Derek retorted. "Yeah" Spencer told him and Derek just shhok his head not lifting it. "Come on lets go" Spencer said leading Derek from the youth center.

Back in Spencer's hotel room, Spencer and Derek sat on the bed. Derek was holding Spencer's hand and staring at the floor refusing to look up. "I hated him, and yet I couldnt help but love him to, he was like a father to me. I guess I hoped if I denied it long enough it would go away. I didnt want it to be true pretty boy, I never wanted it to be true never. I hate him" Derek tolld him and Spener was shoked that Derek had admitted something without being forced. "I know Derek, I'm..." Spencer began but was cut off by Derek kissing him passionatly. "Derek why are you trying to have sex with me?" Spencer asked.  
"Becouse Ineed to, I need to forget the way he felt inside me. I have to forget the feeling of his hands travling over my skin. Pretty boy I need you to do that" Derek explained kissing his pretty boys neck. "What are you saying?" Spencer asked confused by Derek's words to him. "I want you inside me pretty boy, Please I need you to erase the feeling of him" Derek said. Spencer felt bad, Derek sounded so broken, so desperate to feel anything but Carl Buford. "Okay but only if your sure you want me to" Spencer retorted. "I'm sure, theres lube and condoms in the front of my bag" Derek told him. Spencer grabbed the lube and condoms from Derek's bag and came back to the bed.  
When Spencer started to perpare Derek, he felt the imediate differance from Spencer and Buford. Spencer was gentale unlike Buford.  
"Are you sure?" Spencer asked when he was done perparing him and looking in his eyes. "Yes, do it" Derek begged for more, it felt so right to have Spencer inside his body even if it was just his fingers.  
Spencer ran his hands down Derek's body before pushing into him. As Spencer started his thrusts Derek closed his eyes.  
"Oh god Spencer" Derek moaned as Spencer hit his prostate frist try. Derek knew it was that genious brain of his that helped Spencer find it.  
Spencer grabbed Derek's erection and pumped it in time with his thrusts making Derek moan louder. Spencer came before Derek kissing his neck as he still pumped Derek's erection. Derek came shortly after one hand burried in Spencer's hair the other burried in the sheets.  
"Thank you so much baby boy" Morgan said kissing his lover. "Your welcome" Spencer retorted breathing heavy.  
Spencer and Derek fell asleep two hours later becouse Derek told Spencer the story of Buford.

The next morning Spencer woke up to Derek staring at him.  
"What?" Spencer asked afraid he had been talking in his sleep again.  
Becouse the last time he did that Derek found out that Spencer was in love with him.  
"Your beautifull when your sleeping" Derek said simply. spencer smiled and kissed Derek "hey what did you tell you family about me?" Spencer asked.  
"I told them that your a genious, and I told them that we're dating. I also told them that I'm deeply in love with you, and that your beautifull" Derek said.  
"You told them, but why?" Spencer asked smiling. "You told your mother the least I could do was tell my family" Derek explained.  
"How did they react?" Spencer asked sitting up the sheet falling off his bare chest. "Desiree stared at me her mouth hanging open and her eyes huge., Sarah laughed the way she does when she doesnt know what to say., And my mama hugged me she was happy I found somebody to love. Even if it was a man and she wasnt going to get any grandbabies. She just wants me to be happy and she said she could tell that you make me happy" Derek replied.  
Spencer smiled and hugged Derek happy he told his family about them.

' 


End file.
